Scrap Baby
Were you looking for Circus Baby? Steam Description Description: Once per night, she will appear on the other side of your desk, slouched over and appearing to be decommissioned. There will be a shocking panel sitting next to her. You can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she is poised to attack. You must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave your office and not return. If you fail to notice that she has moved and you bring up your monitor again, you'll have nothing but a jumpscare to look forward to. Gameplay: Scrap Baby will appear on the other side of your desk, slouched over and deactivated only once per night. There will be a shocking panel on the player's desk. The player can shock Scrap Baby by simply clicking the button, but every time you do, your power meter will drop by 1%. The shock will have no effect until Scrap Baby is about to jumpscare the player. You must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved. If the player shocks Scrap Baby after she moves, she will leave the office and will not come back for the rest of the night. However, if Scrap Baby moves and the player doesn't shock her, they will be jumpscared by her, resulting in a Game Over. =Other= Scrap Baby, formerly known as Circus Baby, Baby or simply Elizabeth, also disguising herself as "Charlotte Emily" in the book The Fourth Closet, makes an appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as one of the main antagonists. She originated from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance Scrap Baby is the scrapped original version of Baby with realistic reddish orange, light blue, yellow wire pigtails and an orange and red dress, orange legs and arms. She appears to still have pins sticking out of her arms, legs, and skirt, and her right hand is replaced with a claw, which originally was inside her stomach. The claw has spikes on the inside of it for extra grip, and her claw is most likely the one she used to kill Elizabeth, William Afton's daughter. There are two small lights on her chest from the Circus Gallery. She is also wearing a tiara and roller skates, something she never had from the original Circus Baby. (She was wearing clown-like shoes before). And wire tentacles can be seen behind her. She still resembles a clown just like in Sister Location. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy pink cheeks, reddish pink lips, a reddish pink nose, bright green eyes, and black eyebrows. Her hair is more tattered than in Sister Location, as well as looking a bit more realistic. Like the other animatronics, Scrap Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. History =Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria Simulator Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Circus Baby was forcibly ejected from the entity known as Ennard, the character that used Michael to escape the facility. After being removed, Baby found a way to rebuild her body using her original body and eventually wound up in the alley behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside. During the Completion ending of the game, it is revealed that the girl who was killed by Circus Baby and possessed her was named Elizabeth, a character already established as William Afton's daughter. This scene was also shown in Sister Location's 8 - bit mini-game in which Baby must deliver cupcakes to satisfy children. Scrap Baby speaks to the player, gloating over her access to more children's souls, and telling her father she can continue his work before she is interrupted by Henry, who reveals that the Pizzeria was built as a trap to lure her and the remaining haunted animatronics into the building and force the souls possessing them to pass on to the afterlife. Her soul is laid to rest with the rest of the victims in the animatronics, Cassette Man (Henry), her father, William Afton, and her brother, Michael Afton as the Pizzeria burns during the ending. Category:Pizza Simulator Category:Scrap